


The Agreement

by queenex



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate interrogation scene, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Set during 4x22, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenex/pseuds/queenex
Summary: “We all have cravings and desires that need to be sated.” He starts. “Lets say I have a need that you can fulfill and I can offer you something valuable in return.”An alternate interrogation scene of 4x22.





	The Agreement

It was hardly believable that he wasn't stepping into a trap, like a naive lamb into an abattoir. But was there really anything worse that could happen at this point? With Selina shot, her fate unknown, bombs ready to go off and cause thousands of people losing their houses, children, bringing the whole city to its knees. Not that the majority Gotham didn't deserve it.

Bruce blinks away the newly forming tears in his eyes as the man he was going to face wasn't exactly the one to show his weaknesses to, it wasn't time for sentimentality nor personal business. However, Bruce anticipated Jeremiah throwing one or other mock about Selina, trying to pull the pain out the deepest parts of his soul and make him break, make him an easy prey to catch. Bruce hoped he had at least a tiny bit of respect for him not to suddenly snap and take the opportunity of him constrained to punch that already swollen eye. 

“Hello Bruce.” Jeremiah greats Bruce as soon as he steps into the room, his teeth showing as he smiles widely 

No, there was no way this was going to be a polite chit-chat talk, Bruce was not going to let this conversation go any further than it should. He must stick to the plan, find out the location of the bombs, how to neutralize them and most importantly, get out of this room alive because just as mentioned earlier, there was no way Jeremiah didn’t have a big surprise coming.

He tensed his muscles, shoulders and back straight. He chose to ignore the nausea that was building up in his stomach, not letting Bruce stick to the plan of showing no emotion or sign of caring. For just a moment he had to be as emotionless as the man before him.

_Just grit your teeth._

“Where are the bombs Jeremiah?” He asks through his clenched teeth, barely parting the lips. He noticed how Jeremiah’s lips twitched when he saw the red corners of Bruce’s eyes, revealing his current mental state. He could feel the psychotic look sinking into his own eyes, tickling the back of his mind. Jeremiah tilted his head slightly to the right as if it was some kind of sign Bruce was supposed to respond to.

But it wasn’t actually meant for him. He was referring to the guards by the door, their eyes cold, fixed somewhere on the wall far behind Jeremiah.

Bruce chose to get on with the plan.

“Where are the bombs?” He asks repeatedly.

Jeremiah winked, the big blue and purple bruise around his eye making it look a little more sinister than it should.

“I will talk to you and you only.” He says in that usual monotonic tone, not surprising any of the people behind the monitors in Jim’s office, nor Bruce himself 

“That means we won’t have any conversation at all.” Bruce points out, as if it was a threat. He prayed for it to work, he knew Jeremiah was desperate for his attention and was willing to negotiate.

His eyebrow rose at the unexpected response.

“Well aren’t you a smart one?” He giggles. He had too much pride to let Bruce beat him at this game so instead of attacking him he chose to be polite and play nice. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t have anything to fight back with.

“Hm… I suppose your girlfriend is in quite an uncomfortable position right now?” It was more of a fact than a question and Bruce tried to get as less bothered as could.  

“That has nothing to do with this, Jeremiah. Answer the question.” He stepped closer, his voice straight. Jeremiah just smiled as if it was what he was waiting for, for Bruce to get closer so he can appreciate the beauty, admire him even more.

“You are a smart individual Bruce, negotiation doesn’t work like that. Tell you what, you have something that I want and I have the answers you need, why don’t we make a deal?”

Bruce’s eyebrow twitches at what was being suggested. Not that he knew what exactly he meant by the _you have something that I want_.

“What do you mean?” He presses out through his clenched teeth. Jeremiah grins.

“Ah, for that we need to be alone.” He points out again. “And, no sneaking through the camera.” He adds and Bruce feels something inside of him flip. The man has woken his curiosity and all of his brain cells are yelling no, however there was something tempting and very appealing about the offer and the man that pushed his consciousness towards a yes.

He turned to the guards, then eyed the camera in the dark corner.

“Leave us.” He orders and can feel Jeremiah gloat.

Nothing.

“I am going to be fine, lets get on with this.” He repeats, more forcefully this time.

Alfred’s and the others’ in the room expressions change to something hesitant. The cardinal approaches Jim with a strong look, warning him to stay out of this.

“Leave.” He says to the ratio and the guards obey immediately, shutting the door behind them. Alfred was panicking silently, scratching his temple.

Jeremiah waits for the red light on the camera to turn black, at last getting a moment with his Bruce alone.

Bruce’s heart picked up speed, breaths getting shorter as he looks in the eyes of his enemy, looking for a slag of kindness and warmth that used to sparkle in them.

“Are you afraid?” Jeremiah interrupts the silence.

“No.” Bruce answers confidently, hoping the little waving of his voice won’t give him away.

Suddenly something in the look of his foe changes, he smiles like that one time when he and Bruce met, melting his heart once again.

“I know you are not. Such a strong boy.” He says, his perfectly white teeth contrasting with the crimson lips. The room suddenly feels tight for Bruce, as if the walls were crushing his bones. “I admire your strength and the amount of fight you put against me. I know what it feels like to be pushed and pressured to make decisions, sometimes by the most unexpected people. I don’t want to be cruel to you, but do you ever consider how foolish it is? Running from yourself? Your desires, when the answers are right in front of you.”

Bruce holds his breath as if it was the last. “I am nothing like you, Jeremiah. I know how to keep my darkness in place.” He presses out. Jeremiah moves in his restraints, as if trying to get free and all Bruce hoped for was that he won’t.

“Darkness is such a nice word, but why use it to describe your true nature? Why do you feel a need to identify as good or bad when really there is just _you_?”

Bruce hates to admit how much Jeremiah’s speech influences him. His silk soft voice hypnotizing him, making him want to give in with every single word that comes out. There was of course truth in his words, more than Bruce wished to be.

“How is this connected to our agreement anyway?” He changes the subject. Jeremiah doesn’t seem stunned or bother by it at all, as if already knowing all the questions Bruce would challenge him with, as if he has practiced this already.

“We all have cravings and desires that need to be sated.” He starts. “Lets say I have a need that you can fulfill and I can offer you something valuable in return.”

“What exactly?”

“A cure for your kitty cat.”

Bruce flinches. What did he have that Jeremiah wanted that would make him heal Selina?  He chose keep his face expression neutral.

“You mentioned a need. You aren’t referring to se-”

“Oh, Christ no. No, don’t get me wrong here, Bruce. I wouldn’t.”

Bruce questions the statement at the back of his mind and lets go of the thought really quickly.

“I was referring to something else. But I don’t want to scare you away too soon, if it helps your friend are you willing to do what it takes?” Jeremiah stares into Bruce’s lost and unsatisfied eyes as the lack of clarity in Jeremiah’s words is not helping him understand.

Bruce lets out a shaky breath, stepping closer. “If I walk out of this room alive and whole and you agree to give away the locations of your bombs then… I am down.”

Jeremiah tries to hide how proud he is of himself for tricking Bruce into this, but he couldn’t help a smile that was forcing it’s way on his face, eyes narrowing and studying Bruce’s expression. He stopped an inch away from Jeremiah, keeping a safe enough distance. 

“I find your braveness extremely charming.” Jeremiah approaches Bruce before something cracks and Bruce isn’t quick enough to react, soon a pale hand blocks the words that were going to spill at the terror. Bruce automatically tries to push him away, but Jeremiah seemed to be made of stone, his hand unnaturally heavy. “Shh, remember whom you are doing this for.” Jeremiah says as he slowly walks Bruce backwards, softly pushing him with his knee. “Relax now, I am removing my hand. We are only following the terms of our deal.” He says and waits for Bruce to nod.

Jeremiah slowly releases the pressure of his hand and uses it to take hold of Bruce’s sweaty face, all the effort he put into hiding the nervousness now was no use.

“Christ, you are irresistible.” He almost moans, while running his thumb on Bruce’s reddening cheek, blood rushing to his head too quickly. The wall behind him was freezing cold, he could feel it through the thin material of his black shirt. “Know that my intention isn’t to hurt you.” Jeremiah whispers as Bruce can feel his nose suddenly brush his sharp jawline, traveling down to the collar bone. He shuts his eyes, still unsure of what to expect and repeats in his head how much this is going to help the city, what a hero he is, _he will save Selina._  

His head is suddenly cleared out of all the thoughts as a sharp, stinging pain pushes in. He felt himself being moved away from the wall, that letting him fall his head back. His body almost collapses at the sensation, but he warps his hand around Jeremiah’s back, feeling his body stiffen as he sucks in Bruce’s blood from the freshly made wound. His hand takes hold of Bruce’s relaxed neck, greedily pressing it deeper into his teeth, making his victim wince in pain. The idea of the other having his teeth buried in his neck seemed surreal, but it was easier to let him control his slowly weakening body than put on a fight which would be pointless anyway.

Jeremiah slows down the wiggling of his tongue and presses a kiss on the bloody spot. “You are doing so well, my prince.” He whispers, intimidating the boy even more. Bruce dug his nails into the back of Jeremiah’s neck, the small area that was uncovered. He didn’t get any reaction out of him, other than the moans that came with every pull he took.

Dizziness was quick to come and Bruce had to bite his tongue in order keep himself awake and aware of the environment. Jeremiah was lost in the sensation and Bruce was honestly worried for the amount of blood he was taking. He tried to form a word, but it was barely a weak, silent _stop_ that left his parted lips. Jeremiah, however seemed to hear even that and stopped his action immediately.

He didn’t pull away in a sudden, he was slow and gentle to not hurt Bruce while doing so. As cold air touches the sensitive spot on Bruce’s neck he hisses and finds himself awake.

“Didn’t hurt that much now, did it?” Jeremiah asks softly, petting the soft curls and eying his precious boy, as he would say. “I am a man of my word, Bruce.” He points out and looks around, looking for something to sit Bruce on. “Are you strong enough to support yourself?” He asks, after finding nothing suitable for sitting.

Jeremiah’s words sounded distorted to Bruce, but he just nodded. Jeremiah let go of the weak body, reaching for something in his pocket. Bruce follows the move and is a surprised when the pale hand takes out a small bottle. First he assumed it to be perfume but when Jeremiah brought it closer, into his sight, he saw it being filled with red liquid.

“This is my blood. I know it doesn’t sound as good, but it will help your friend.” He explains. Bruce wanted to ask something but Jeremiah behaved as if he was in a rush. He opened the bottle and let a few drops of the liquid drop on his finger. He was careful not to taint his clothes when reaching out for the wound he had just made. “Sadly there is no time for questions right now, dear.” He smiles after mixing his blood with Bruce’s. The contact of his cold finger and the skin made Bruce hiss but he relaxed as soon as he felt a relief of the pain. He puts the magical healing elixir into Bruce’s pocket and when Bruce opens his eyes again, Jeremiah is already happily heading towards the secret exit, humming something under his breath.

“Bridges.” Is all he says before he vanishes.

Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed another vampire AU, I really enjoy writing those as Jeremiah is a good vampire, admit that! Your comments and kudos mean a lot to me, love you.


End file.
